wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Scalesa the Seeker
General Information Scalesa is a Half-Elven sorceress and adventurer who serves the Alliance as a collector of treasures and, for lack of a better word, a mercenary. History Early On "I'm a 'product of my environment'. Now it's your turn to tell me your excuse for being so judgemental and uppity." -Scalesa, to a Paladin Born of an extramarital affair, Scalesa was abandoned by her parents at birth and raised by a retired adventurer by the name fo Feli Holt. Childhood was not easy for half-elven children, and Scalesa's was no different. She was often ridiculed and rejected by her peers, and grew up to be an aggressive young woman. Were it not for Feli's guidance and patience, she would likely have gone down a dark road. A gnomish wizard and friend of Feli's by the name of Fabberk Frostigears agreed to take Scalesa under his wing as an apprentice, when she came of age. The Sorcerer's Apprentice "She is a talented linguist, but I do wish she'd chosen something to learn other than, ugh, ''Goblin."'' -Fabberk, on Scalesa's linguistics Fabberk's guidance proved to shape the volatile young half-elf into an effective wielder of arcane energies. He also awakened in her a profound love of history and language. While Scalesa was initially meant to accompany others on forays into territories occupied by trolls, this would have to wait, for refugees from the southern kingdom of Stormwind brought dire news to their northern neighbours... Scalesa eagerly offered to aid in the defense of Dalaran during the Second War between the Alliance and Horde. She was instead given the "humiliating task" of guarding foodstores in Andorhal, and saw very little action. She did, however, learn swordplay from a guard who shared her humiliating task, and had a brief affair with her and "a handful" of others. Mercy and Damnation "Better to lick clean boots than rotting. I've no interest in your death cults, now leave me be." -Scalesa, to the Cult of the Damned After the War, Scalesa joined several adventuring parties who sought to capture or kill the scattered remnants of the Horde. While she opted to kill the orcs out of a sense of mercy, she did generally follow bounty orders and put those that were asked in irons. It was grim and grisly work, but paid well, and allowed her to see that Feli could retire in true comfort. Bounties were taken on trolls, gnolls, and kobolds as well, though Scalesa paid them little heed, considering them a threat to be dealt with later. She even took part in a botched attempt at capturing Thrall during one of his many escapes from captivity, citing "poor communication" as the primary reason for the failure. As the Cult of the Damned began to gain footing in Lordaeron, she found herself "not at all impressed" with what they claimed to offer, every time rebuking them and the practicioners of demonic magics who tried to tempt the half-elf over to their causes. What cultists and paraphernalia she encountered were turned in to the Kirin Tor by Scalesa, or "disposed of". It was only a matter of time before the cultists became a true threat, though. Scalesa soon found herself returning to Dalaran in search of further training. When the Scourge marched on the city, she aided in its defense, watching the entrances to the vaults containing powerful artifacts that the dead would no doubt seek to obtain. She fought for hours, until finally the Violet Citadel collapsed. Feeling that the battle was lost, Scalesa fled as fast as she could, at times blinking between spaces to expedite her escape. She only stopped when her mana reserves and body could carry her no more. A Brave New World "Rafaias was always the hero of the two of us." -Scalesa, on yet another failed relationship Scalesa spent the next couple of months recuperating in Southshore, until she heard of expeditions headed west, to Kalimdor. Bargaining for passage aboard a merchant vessel, she made her way west as well. During this time she had a longer-term relationship with a young marksman from Stormwind named Rafaias, and the two aided in the protection of budding settlements. After the Battle of Mount Hyjal, the two went on a number of "grand" (by her admission) adventures throughout Kalimdor, often joining up with other adventurers. Many of their journeys were treasure hunts, "with an element or two of amateur cartography". Those findings of a magical nature were either kept for the use of herself or her companions, or given to agents of the Kirin Tor. Works of art were kept and sold at neutral towns such as Ratchet or Steamwheedle Port. In time Scalesa's larcenous ways and vexing personality became too much for Rafaias to handle, and Rafaias's righteous attitudes and frugality began to weigh on her as well, and the two parted amicably. Rafaias soon returned to Stormwind after hearing of overwhelming bandit activity in its lands. Scalesa remained in Kalimdor for the time being, joining other adventurers in battling threats and looting tombs. When word reached her of Scourge invasions, she aided in the defense of Stormwind City, and later joined an expedition to the Dragonblight. dungeons and Dragons "Combing the depths of Azjol-Nerub allowed me to combine my two passions of re-deadening the undead, and treasure hunting." -Scalesa, to a tavern patron While she wished to avenge the fallen in Lordaeron, Scalesa also travelled to Northrend in the hopes of looting even rarer and more exotic locales than the tombs of her ancestors. After a few chance encounters in Azjol-Nerub, however, she decided that gold and glory could come to her in times of peace, and that "fighting the good fight" was more important. Aiding in her re-evaluation of her priorities was a high elven adventurer who went by the name of Larachel. In time, this elf revealed herself to be the Blue Dragon Serigosa. So committed to battle over bounty was Scalesa, that she poured what wealth she'd earned from her adventures into a staff with which she could more effectively channel her magical energies. This proved to be an invaluable investment in her battles against the dead in the Dragonblight and Icecrown. Scalesa's first stop after returning to Kalimdor was Everlook. There, she found work tailing cultists of dubious loyalties. Their trail led her to Mazthoril, where she saw their remains... and that of a Blue Dragon. Investigating the scene, the sorceress found a scroll written in an unknown tongue, and a nest of mostly smashed eggs. Taking the one egg that was intact with her, she informed Serigosa of her findings. Serigosa suggested that Scalesa raise the whelp that would hatch from it, seeing something in her that to this day eludes others. Scalesa grudgingly went along with the Dragon's suggestion at first, later reasoning to herself that she could have it broken as a beast of burden, much like the Horde did to Red Dragons during the Second War. The young whelp that hatched was named "Incantagos" by Scalesa. Despite the Cataclysm that devastated Azeroth, Scalesa remained in Kalimdor for the most part. She assured her treasure-hunting companions that survived that she would explore the handful of ruins unearthed in good time, but that she had more pressing priorities at the moment. Her child-rearing was put on brief hold when one such companion brought her a scrying device that revealed several petrified adventurers on an island somewhere off the coasts of the Forbidding Sea. Among them was her old lover, and, she argued to Serigosa, a valuable ally of good, Rafaias. Leaving Incantagos in the care of two trusted goblin friends, Scalesa and Serigosa, along with her companion, headed to the island. There, they encountered the remains of a Highborne sorcerer's sanctum, along with "just a handful" of experiments. More alarming yet was a Dreadlord, who had been bound to the island for several millenia. Working together, the three adventurers banished the Dreadlord back to the Twisting Nether and restored the petrified adventurers to flesh. Once news reached Scalesa of the destruction of Theramore, she renewed her efforts at finding treasures. This time, rather than selling her ill gains to the highest bidders, she gave the greater treasures to members of the Alliance that might need them, and resolved only to sell the least of things. Into the Mists, and Through the Portal of Time "I was born in the cellar of a tavern, you were born on the back of a giant turtle... twenty years ago, I'd say that that sounds like something someone who spent too much time in a tavern cellar might tell me, but I've seen some things since then. Welcome to the Alliance." -Scalesa, to a Pandaren Geomancer w Under Construction! "I'm a 'product of my environment'. Now it's your turn to tell me your excuse for being so judgemental and uppity." -Scalesa, to a Paladin Give it time... Quotes "Well, gee, I wouldn't know anything about that! Remember? I grew up around Humans. All I know about is kittens and embroidery!" -Exchanging barbs with a Blood Elf "I named him Incantagos. See, I took your advice and gave him a magicky-sounding name that ended in '-gos'. I was going to name him 'Cantripagos', because he liked watching me use this cantrip I use to clean myself, but I figured that'd be a little underwhelming once he got old like you. 'Incantagos' sounds much more intimidating, don't you think?" -On naming her "son" "What got me through being picked on when I was little, was the fact that all the kids who did it would start to look old a lot sooner than I did.'" -Explaining how she coped with being picked on "She only ''thinks she's on fire! ...she'll wake up. She might be a little spooked or even traumatised, but I get a clean conscience, we get her key, and you and I are both happy!"'' -Scalesa, justifying what amounts to psychological torture to a disgusted fellow adventurer "Killing the poor thing would be more merciful, at that point..." -A disgusted fellow adventurer's reaction to the above quote "Look, they're probably not going to miss what we take! They're dead!" - Scalesa, justifying her occupation "Fabberk spent half a decade forging me into a weapon against all who would threaten the good people of our world. Some fool spent half a second deciding my talents were best spent guarding a foodstore." -Scalesa, on her duties during the Second War "If burning oil is considered underhanded, then the next time bandits threaten you and yours, I'll be sure to just let them roam about." -Scalesa, to an appalled guardsman "Honestly, I voted for you all to be put to death. Dead, you'd at least be free." -Scalesa, to an Orc "Perhaps if I hadn’t ignored the others, you might be talking '' to them, too. Or them instead of me. Who knows what they’d say, if they’d remember my final moments, or remember my fleeing, or saving people. But, I thought only of myself when the city began to crumble. That’s why you’re listening to me, and not to them." -Scalesa, to a young warrior'' Other Information This character is played on the United States Sisters of Elune server. For purposes of roleplaying, consider Scalesa's combat magics to be illusions that affect the senses of their targets when in battle against most Humanoid foes - she prefers not to kill, if she can help it. For purposes of roleplaying, consider Scalesa to be fluent in Common and Thalassian, with proficiency in Goblin, and "a really half-cocked understanding, at best" of Orcish. For purposes of roleplaying, consider Scalesa the Seeker to be Chaotic Neutral in alignment, with Chaotic Evil tendencies. Category:Characters Category:Half-Elf Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Sisters of Elune (US)